Electronic devices generally are contained within various types and styles of housings. Some of these electronic devices require housings that have moveable components wherein one or more of the components change position relative to another component of the electronic device. For example, cellular telephones and notebook computers have moveable displays that generally fold over the keypad component when the device is not in use. Many other electronic devices have antenna features that must be moved into certain positions in order to permit the best reception or usability reasons, and then must be returned to another position for portability reasons or to avoid damaging the antenna feature.
Furthermore, the foregoing types of electronic devices may require electrical communication between the moving components and thus require a pivot mechanism that allows movement of the components while providing a means of passing cables or other means of electrical communication between the moving components. Still further, these types of electronic devices may also require the moving components to be capable of moving into a number of stable positions so that the best reception or operating position can be achieved.